


another request

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_situations, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino has something to ask of the Hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another request

**Author's Note:**

> It's something I figure is coming with this last filler arc's end. It seems like they'd do such an obvious repeat of yet another scene, since they've mocked the Sasuke-retrieval arc so much. And it almost makes sense, depending on how qualified Ino actually is as a medic-nin post-time jump. So, yeah... demi-spoilers for the current filler arc. But it's mostly theory.

Tsunade sighed. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the ninja reporting on the mission to back up the Sand.

They had worked in groups of two, which meant fewer retellings of the same events. Nevertheless, it was a large number of genin, meaning their commentary would be fairly inaccurate and vague. What she could piece together would have to work as a mission report for all ten of them.

“Ino-san?”

Shizune’s remark grabbed Tsunade’s attention. One of the genin had not left. She looked up to see an uncomfortable Yamanaka Ino trying to put her thoughts into words. Tsunade closed the folder of written reports, distracted for the moment.

“Did you want something, Ino?” The look on the girl’s face suddenly sharped. She was determined now. She stopped shifted her glance away from Tsunade’s direct stare. She stopped fidgeting, folding her hands in a demure and practiced pose.

“Tsunade-sama… I have a request.”

Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, Tsunade nodded her head. Ino dipped in a very formal bow.

“Please - teach me medical ninjutsu!”

 _Well_. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Another one, from that same year? She looked at the girl, still locked in her bow.

“Stand up straight, Yamanaka Ino.”

A look at her eyes showed she was serious. Ino honestly wanted to become a medic-nin. Not to keep up with her teammates (Tsunade was certain of that), not to one-up her rival-friend. No, she had a different reason - but just having a reason would put her a step above most.

Tsunade remembered Yamanaka clansmen from her day. Sharp as a tack, and excellent chakra control - they needed both for their specialty ninjutsu.

“I’m already teaching Haruno Sakura, as you are aware. To teach you at the same time would be detrimental to both of you.” Seeing the flash of disappointment in the girl’s eyes, Tsunade turned to her right.

“However, so long as she does not have a problem with it, you may train under Shizune.” Ino and Shizune blinked, looked at each other, and then back at Tsunade.

“ _Me_ , Tsunade-sama?”

“You are easily the best medic in Konoha, next to myself. I trust you with my own life. Why shouldn’t it be you?”

With a small flush of surprise, Shizune smiled. “If Ino-san will have me…”

Tsunade turned back to face Ino with a level stare. “Once we have started, neither Shizune or I will go easy on you. So, I ask one last time. Do you really want to become a medic ninja?”

Ino didn’t need more than a moment to decide.

“Yes, Tsunade-sama!”

Tsunade opened the folder, poring over the illegible scrawl Naruto had submitted. “Very well. Shizune?”

“Right!” The brunette walked out of the room, the blond genin at her heels, explaining basic medical theory and listing some texts Ino could use as helpful resources.

After a moment of private contemplation, Tsunade smiled softly. “It looks like our dream hasn’t been completely lost, has it… Dan?”

A breeze whistled through the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Positive" at [100_situations](http://community.livejournal.com/100_situations). My table is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/glad_fics/18783.html).


End file.
